All I want for Christmas
by nicole.fraser1
Summary: A four-year-old girl asks Santa for dean and sam for christmas
1. Chapter 1

"So, what would you like for Christmas, little girl?" the jolly mall Santa asked Carol, his eyes twinkling as he gazed down at her.

Carol know just what to ask for. Her mummy watched a grown-up show called Supernatural, and some of the time she let Carol see scenes that were safe for her to watch. The scenes were funny, especially when Dean and Sam got stuck in tv-land.

Carol smiled at Santa and replied, "I would like Dean and Sam for Christmas."

Santa frowned a little, "and why is that?"

Carol, "well, those cuties can keep me safe from monsters and," she sighed, and for a moment her face took on a very serious expression, "they don't take very good care of themselves. Like, they don't drink enough water or eat their veggies."

Mall Santa laughed and handed carol a candy cane. "I will see what I can do sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas morning came and Carol opened her eyes. She had been dreaming of candy and cookies and all kinds of sweet treats set out on a never-ending table, just for her. She stretched, and rubbed the sleep for her eyes. When she sat up she began to scream and cry. She was not in her room anymore.

Two men dashed into the room. She recognized the men immediately.

"Sam and Dean! You dumbheads, you were supposed to be under my tree!"

"What is it?" Sam slowly lowered the lead pipe he had grabbed on his way into the room.

"What is it?" Dean chuckled nervously, "it's a child. A little girl. " He splashed holy water on the little girl and she sat glaring at him. "Not a demon."

"So," Sam cleared his throat, "what do you mean, we should have been under your tree?"

"Well I was going to open up my presents for Christmas."

"And we," Dean looked at the girl quizzically, "are your presents?"

"Yes, I asked Santa for you."

"Alright, we nee to sort this out and we're in the middle of a case, so we're going to bring you someplace safe."

"To Bobby's place?"

"You know Bobby?" dean asked, pulling out his phone.

"He's my favorite character in the show. He, "she began to laugh, "calls people idjits. What is an idjit?"

A few hours later at Bobby's house they sat around Sam and dean nursing beers, Bobby drinking something stronger and Carol sipping on a cup of hot chocolate.

Bobby cleared his throat, "so let me get this straight, you asked Santa for," he gestured to Sam and Dean, "these idjits. Why?"

Carol laughed, "basically, um…I asked Santa for these idjits so that when I sleep they can stay awake and if monsters knock on the door, they can keep me safe from those monsters. They can beat the monsters with their dangerous little guns."

"My guns are not little," Dean mumbled.

"No offense," said Bobby, "but you are just a little girl. Where did you get the juice to do this?"

"I keep on drinking my yummy juice that my mommy gives me, everyday." She smiled and pulled out a juice box from her pocket.

Bobby blinked, then shook his head, "um, not that kind of juice, unless…" He took the juice box from Carol and began to examine it closely.

Carol made a sound then that was more painful than the sound of an angel's true voice, or so it seemed at the time, "Why did you take my juice you IDJIT!"

Bobby dropped the juice box and Carol rushed to grab it and placed it next to her hotchocolate, glaring hard at Bobby.

Sam, Dean and Bobby stepped into the other room, just out of earshot of the small child.

"Can she stay here with you while we, " sam began.

Bobby, "yeah, go. Sort out what's happened here. I'll track down her family."


	3. Chapter 3

They got her fingerprints and searched for a match and came up with nothing. She happily told Bobby her full name and he looked it up to find no four year olds with that name. He looked up the name of her daycare to find it didn't exist.

"Are you sure you're telling me the whole truth?" he asked, moving his chair in closer to hers. He backed off again when she burst into tears. "Wow, wow…easy does it. Are there any other names you have called yourself or your mommy and daddy have called themselves in the past?"

She pouted, "my mommy's name is MOM! I already told you that!"

He rubbed his eyes, "alright, we're not getting anywhere with this. Why don't you lay down and get some rest and we can get back to this later!"

"I'm NOT TIRED!" she cried.

"No? Then why don't we go and have a seat on the bed and I will read you a story."

She leapt to her feet and dashed into the bedroom.

When Sam arrived back at bobby's place he was reading to her from a book on Greek mythology. He was trying to find a child-friendly way to tell the story of Orpheus when he realized the little girl was asleep in his arms. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Any luck with tracking down her family?" Sam asked, putting a six-pack of beer down on the table.

"As far as I can tell, "he said, gently placing Carol down on the mattress, and getting to his feet, "she doesn't exist, and neither does her daycare, or any of the other places she talked about."


End file.
